Love Struck
by remioromen1344
Summary: Arthur has to make a diplomatic visit to Ludwig's house. Gilbert is determined to make sure Arthur has some fun for once. PWP, fluff. ArthurxGilbert, EnglandxPrussia


**Disclaimer**: I disclaim. I don't own APH or the characters or much of anything really, because I'm poor.

**Warnings**: Car sex, masturbation, light bondage, control, oral sex, anal sex

* * *

><p>Arthur knocked on Ludwig's door, arriving at his home for the first time in many years—the talks were usually held at Arthur's place. Ludwig received him politely, inviting him into the study. Their talk of politics and economics was boring, but important, Arthur knew. When they had finished, Arthur was requested to stay the night at a nearby hotel. "I do not think it would be right for you to travel so late in the night. Why don't you stop somewhere for a drink on your way?" Arthur smiled politely, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't have a car. I'll just call a taxi."<p>

"No, no, I insist. I will have Gilbert drive you. He needs to get out anyway." Arthur froze. He forgot about that maniac. _'Of course he lives here!'_ Ludwig walked to the other side of the house to find Gilbert, his dogs trailing behind him. Arthur followed dutifully, dreading his fate. As they reached a nearly detached wing of the house, Arthur heard someone playing drums rather loudly. Ludwig didn't bother to knock and just walked right in. A moment later, the drums stopped. Gilbert came skidding across the floor in his socks. "Alright! Let's go! The Awesome Me will drive you!" Gilbert was wearing low-riding torn jeans, a wifebeater, and an iron cross on a chain. Arthur feared for his life. Gilbert put on shoes, grabbed his keys, and virtually pranced to the car.

Arthur was not the least bit surprised to see a Volkswagen waiting for him. He sighed deeply, climbing into the passenger seat. Gilbert cranked the car and Arthur's heart nearly stopped when loud rock music started blaring from the speakers. "Kesesese! Loosen up, old man. You're in Deutschland!" Gilbert sped down the road, dodging traffic and eventually skidding to a stop outside of a large wooden building. "They have the most awesome beer here. Come on, already."

Arthur was so very thankful for the alcohol, German or otherwise. He felt himself loosening up. Thank god, because with Gilbert around, he needed all the loosening up he could get. He thought he and Gilbert had consumed about the same amount of alcohol, yet somehow Gilbert seemed to be holding it much better than he. Gilbert laughed his harsh laugh at him, "Kesesese! Can't hold your liquor, old man? I think we'd better get little old Arty on home." Arthur glared, finding himself too drunk to contest it. "Fine, whatever, you kraut." Gilbert ignored the insult, paying the tab and taking Arthur back out to the car.

"Say, Arthur. When was the last time you had fun?" Arthur opened his mouth. Gilbert interjected, " I mean _really _had fun." Arthur snorted. "Too long." Gilbert smiled, "Well then I'd say it's time, wouldn't you?" Arthur's head was swimming. He blindly agreed, "Yeah, I would." Arthur felt Gilbert make a hard stop and heard the gears shift. He opened his eyes and turned to look at him. He was taking off his seatbelt and… _his shirt_? He somehow climbed gracefully over the console, climbing into Arthur's lap and straddling him. He reached down and pulled a lever, sending the seat scooting backwards and reclined it. He grinned at Arthur. "Alright, then. Let the Awesome Me show you a good time." Arthur felt his cheeks growing warmer. "W-what are you talking about?" Gilbert leaned toward Arthur's ear and said in his low, gravelly voice, "Don't act like you don't want it, Arthur." He grinded himself against Arthur's groin, drawing a small gasp.

"I-I don't." Gilbert ignored his half-hearted protest, licking Arthur's neck instead. Arthur craned his head instinctively, trying to encourage Gilbert to continue—which he did. He gently nipped a few spots before biting hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder at the same time he ground his palm into Arthur's lap. The combination of pain tandem with pleasure spiked Arthur's arousal and he inadvertently grabbed Gilbert's forearm, preventing him from removing his hand from Arthur's lap. Gilbert immediately ceased pressure, looking Arthur dead in the eyes. "Say it, Arthur. Say you want it." Arthur tried to steel his gaze, not quite drunk enough to give in any more than he already had. Gilbert gradually leaned forward and slowly swiped his tongue against Arthur's lower lip before biting it and sucking on it softly. Arthur's erection grew more painful and he quietly groaned. Still refusing to give in, he clenched his teeth and tried his best to glare at Gilbert. Gilbert maintained eye contact with Arthur as he slowly leaned upright, legs still on either side of Arthur. He slowly ran his hands across his bare chest and abdomen, dragging them down to hook his thumbs in his beltloops. He tugged his jeans down just slightly, exposing just enough to tempt Arthur. Arthur found it difficult to hold Gilbert's eye contact, much preferring to watch what he was doing. Gilbert moved his hands just slightly to unbutton and unzip his jeans. After a moment's hesitation, he pushed them down his hips and exposed his erection.

Arthur's resolve was visibly crumbling. Gilbert licked his palm before wrapping his long, slender fingers around his cock. He tilted his head back, still keeping eye contact with Arthur, and opened his mouth just slightly, allowing the occasional pant and groan to escape his barely parted lips. As he tightened his grip, he closed his eyes and softly called out Arthur's name in his thick accent. Arthur's resolve was crushed. The dam broke. He rushed forward and grabbed Gilbert, kissing him brutally while tugging sharply at his silver hair. Gilbert kissed him back just as fiercely and quickly kicked off his shoes and socks and squirmed out of his jeans. Arthur reached behind Gilbert to grab his ass and pull him closer, unconsciously digging his nails into his flesh. Gilbert groaned into their kiss, breaking it to look Arthur in the eyes again and breathlessly command, "Say it, Arthur. Tell me what you want." Arthur's dilated pupils only furthered Gilbert's excitement as Arthur grabbed the top of his hair, strictly commanding "Suck me."

Gilbert let out a low groan before sliding off the seat to his knees. He gripped Arthur's hips, digging his thumbs in as he slowly swallowed Arthur's member. He teasingly lickedhim, consciously breathing hot gusts of breath over the now wet head. Arthur didn't hesitate to use his grip on Gilbert's hair to push him further down, forcing him to swallow more of his cock. Gilbert took it in stride, swallowing around it with careful, measured breaths. Arthur took the initiative, thrusting himself in and out of Gilbert's mouth and throat. Arthur's grip on Gilbert's hair tightened significantly and grew painful; he groaned at each painful yank. Gilbert was struggling—Arthur was lasting longer than usual because of all the alcohol in his system. Then, suddenly, Arthur came without warning and caught Gilbert off guard. He choked slightly and licked what spilled out off the side of his mouth and chin. As Arthur was recovering, Gilbert climbed back on the seat, straddling him again. His fingers stroked Arthur's member, gathering what was left of his cum, before pressing them against his own entrance. Arthur watched with hooded eyes, slowly growing hard again. Gilbert waited until Arthur was fully erect before removing his fingers.

He sent a seductive glance in Arthur's direction and asked in his heavy German accent, "Do you want this?" Arthur just groaned before sliding off his belt and using it to fasten Gilbert's arms firmly behind his back. Gilbert fought only for the sake of struggling. Arthur unfastened his pants and grabbed Gilbert's iron cross, yanking him forward to harshly bite his lip, holding him in place with a firm hand to the back of his head. With his other hand, he positioned himself at Gilbert's entrance and bucked upwards, reclining back in the seat. Gilbert threw his head back and cried out. Arthur had a bruising grip on Gilbert's hips as he forced him up and down, making him ride his cock hard and fast. Gilbert's erection was incredibly painful as he was frustratingly unable to touch himself because of his bound arms.

Arthur yanked him by the cross again, pulling him directly on top of him before rolling them both over painfully in the seat so that Arthur is above him. He hooked one of Gilbert's ankles over his shoulder and enters Gilbert again, thrusting at a completely different angle. As Gilbert pants and moans in ecstatic pleasure, Arthur finally stroked Gilbert's cock. Gilbert came painfully hard, cursing nonsensically in German and digging his nails into Arthur's arms. Arthur kept his pace, continuing to jerk Gilbert off as he fucked him fast and hard. The German Gilbert kept moaning out only fueled Arthur's fire, bringing him closer and closer until Gilbert pled in an unusually feeble voice, "Arthur, _bitte, genug!_" and his vision got dark around the edges as he came hard for the first time in years.

Gilbert laid an arm over his eyes, still breathing heavily as Arthur collapsed and layed down next to him. When Gilbert finally caught his breath, he got up and began to redress. "Put your clothes on, old man. I still have to get you to the hotel or West will kill me." Arthur looked at him with a confused look. "Are you really okay to drive? Your laws are very strict, aren't they?" Gilbert snickered, "Kesesesese. I had alkoholfreies Bier. You didn't really think I was stupid enough to drive drunk, did you? Kesesese!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Yes!" Gilbert shook his head. "The Awesome Me is far too awesome for that."

Gilbert drove much more carefully this trip, obeying all traffic laws and driving etiquette. Arthur was surprised, but pleasantly so. They soon arrived at a very nice hotel. Gilbert parked and got out as Arthur followed suit. He walked Arthur to the desk and spoke to the hostess in German. She offered him a very bright smile along with a card key, another card, and what appeared to be a menu. Gilbert laughed his ridiculous laugh (that Arthur certainly did _not_ find endearing) and said something else before waving as he led Arthur away. "The Awesome Me will show you to your room, old man." Arthur looked like he was thinking about protesting, but after realizing that Gilbert sneakily paid for the room, the fight left him. "Yeah, okay."

Gilbert let him in his room and shut the door closed behind them. Arthur looked at him sideways. "Why are you still here?" Gilbert smiled a cryptic smile and laughed, "Kesese. Because you are." Arthur flushed from more than just the booze. Gilbert slowly stalked towards him and looked him level in the eye. He draped his arms over Arthur's shoulders and gave him a slow, soft kiss. Arthur found himself placing his hands on Gilbert's hips, gently pulling him closer. After a moment, Arthur realized the strange taste on Gilbert's tongue was him and squeezed Gilbert's hips as he groaned. Gilbert jolted with sudden arousal and hooked one leg around Arthur's hips in an attempt to rut against him. Gilbert semi-reluctantly let Arthur take charge again as he allowed himself to be spun around and bent over a mirrored chest of drawers. Arthur was fully erect and grinded himself against Gilbert's ass.

Gilbert lowered his forehead onto his crossed arms against the tabletop. "Take off your shirt." Gilbert stood up and lifted his wifebeater over his head and dropped it at his feet. Arthur unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his shoulders and then stripped off his shirt. "And your pants." Gilbert's hands shook a little as he removed his jeans, eyes focusing on the mirror where he could see the white dog tag with the red cross that Arthur was wearing. Once again, Arthur pulled out his belt and bound Gilbert's arms behind his back with it, this time tighter and more aggressively. Gilbert's heart was pounding just as hard as Arthur's.

Arthur kicked Gilbert's legs farther apart, spreading them before pushing him forward against the dresser. He then leaned forward, looking at Gilbert's reflection in the mirror as he murmured lowly into his ear, "You're such a slut, Gilbert. Look at how much you're enjoying this. You're already hard and I haven't even touched you yet. You're nothing but a common whore." As if to further Arthur's point, Gilbert's crimson irises shrank significantly as the blackness of his pupils grew. He forced himself to remain submissive, trying not to struggle against his inconvenient restraints. He saw Arthur's reflection bend down to pick something up off the floor. While Gilbert was admiring the smooth curve of Arthur's ass, Arthur was removing two of the leather straps from his uniform jacket.

As Arthur straightened, Gilbert's eyes widened as he saw the leather straps, one of which was now coming towards his face as Arthur slipped it into Gilbert's mouth and tied it firmly behind his head. Then he folded the thinner strap in half and slapped it against his hand. Gilbert barely flinched, trying to retain a small sense of control and power. As if reading his mind, Arthur darkly warns, "I wouldn't, if I were you. That's the kind of mindset that gets punkasses like you in trouble." Gilbert couldn't help but shudder at the look in Arthur's eyes—a look he hadn't seen in centuries. He decided he wanted to see just how far he could push Arthur tonight. He deliberately looked away from the mirror and shortly thereafter felt several sharp stings on the back of his right thigh following a few solid "slaps."

"Gilbert," Arthur warned. Gilbert refused to look up. He heard Arthur pop the leather strap as a final warning. Gilbert struggled against his restraints out of spite. Then, just as he anticipated, there was another series of sharp stings, this time against his left thigh. He attempted to straighten his back and stand up but was quickly reprimanded by a punishing blow to his upper back that he knew already left a burning welt. "Spread your legs." Gilbert did nothing. "Spread. Your. Legs." Gilbert stood still. There was a brief moment of silence before a series of lashes rang out in the hotel room. Gilbert grunted as the strap whipped the part of his back that was already welting. "Now, I'm not going to tell you again." Gilbert begrudgingly obliged. "Further." Still reluctant, but obliging. "Now, bend over." He did. Arthur slowly fell to his knees. Gilbert's heart began pounding even harder. He felt Arthur slide two of his slick fingers inside of him, trying not to press against them. Arthur knew what he was doing, though, and soon had Gilbert fighting not to cry out around his gag. "Do it, Gilbert. Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Gilbert groaned around the leather in his mouth. "Don't stop looking in the mirror, Gilbert." He grunted in return.

Before Gilbert could register what was happening, Arthur had slipped his tongue inside of him. He slammed his head against the table, helpless to keep himself from pressing into the sensation, moaning loudly. Arthur stood up. "_Perfect_." He unzipped his pants, leaning over Gilbert again to speak to his reflection. "Do you want it?" he asked as he rubbed his cock against Gilbert's ass. Gilbert furrowed his brows, but refused to respond. "Do you? Tell me how much." Gilbert let out a sound akin to a whine and Arthur pressed himself into Gilbert slowly but firmly. Gilbert pushed into Arthur the best that he could. "Nngh, yeah. That's right. You're still so _tight_." Gilbert groaned and tried to lower his head. Arthur roughly grabbed his hair and forced him to look at his reflection, leaning over him so that his cold dog tag was pressing soothingly against Gilbert's welts. "Look," he growled. He did. He saw himself flushed completely, pupils dilated and mouth gagged, silver hair sticking everywhere. He groaned again.

Arthur began his rhythm again, continually changing his angle until Gilbert reacted strongly. Each thrust had Gilbert moaning more loudly, more wantonly, with more abandon. Arthur leaned forward again with hooded eyes to murmur in Gilbert's ear while better seeing their reflections. "Perfect. You're such a perfect slut. You're just taking it." He thrust harder for emphasis, making Gilbert cry out louder. He was close—so close—and then Gilbert let out another near-whine and Arthur came. Gilbert didn't have time to be frustrated as Arthur rapidly untied the belt and turned him around. He fell to his knees again and, without hesitation, went down on Gilbert and swallowed as much of him as he could. Gilbert grabbed his hair and fucked his mouth. He didn't last long looking at Arthur's face, pulling out suddenly before coming on his chest.

Gilbert leaned back against the dresser to catch his breath as Arthur leaned back on his hands. Gilbert smiled a crooked smile at Arthur, full of something Arthur couldn't quite decipher. He held out his hand, helping Arthur up. He stepped forward and then, very suddenly, grabbed Arthur by the backs of his thighs and picked him up as Arthur reflexively threw his arms around Gilbert's neck. Not wanting to fall, Arthur wrapped his thighs around Gilbert's waist as he carried him over to the bed and dropped him on it. "Kesese."

Arthur asked for his shorts and then crawled under the covers. He subtly watched Gilbert putting his jeans back on. He saw Gilbert getting ready to put his shoes on and made a split second decision. "You... don't have to leave. If you don't want to." Gilbert looked up with surprise. "Eh?" Arthur looked embarrassed. "You… you can stay. Stay. Please?" Gilbert fought a blush as he walked over to the bed and flopped on his side. "Of course The Awesome Me will stay with you." He reached up and cut out the light as he crawled under the covers. When Arthur felt him turn over, he scooted closer to curl up behind him. Gilbert hissed. "What? What's the matter?" "Nothing," Gilbert tried. Arthur turned the light on suddenly, catching a glimpse of Gilbert's back and immediately feeling terribly guilty. "Don't even apologize," Gilbert cut him off, knowing it was coming. Arthur surprised himself by slowly leaning over and placing small kisses next to each burning welt, his dog tag swirling tickling circles as he leaned. Gilbert buried his head in the pillow to hide his embarrassment. This was all just too cute for him to handle.

He felt Arthur lie back down next to him and turned his head to face him. Arthur kissed his mouth softly and nuzzled against his nose. Gilbert buried his face in Arthur's neck and Arthur wrapped his arms around him carefully, trying to avoid the welts.

Early the next morning, Gilbert saw Arthur off and returned home, trying to sneak in past Ludwig.  
>"You're late. Very late."<br>_'Well shit.' _"Nothing gets past you, does it West?"  
>Ludwig looked down his nose. "Not when it comes to you, Gilbert. Well, I'm glad you two are friends, at least." <em>'Someone to get you out of my hair.'<em>  
>"Oh please, I'm sure you just thought something like "Someone to get you out of my hair.""<br>Ludwig flinched.  
>"Anyway, I'm off to feed Gilbird. See ya later, West."<br>Ludwig gave Gilbert a big, manly pat on the back. Gilbert fought back tears and cursed West for all he was worth in his head.


End file.
